The Twins' Stories
by Exleader75
Summary: The twins, though pretty much ignored, have as much fun adventures with Team 5D's as the other signers did. Post-5D's 154 drabbles. Also has some Yusei x Ruka. No Incest.
1. Their Parents Wanted Them Home

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**  
>Pairings:<strong> Rua x Ruka**  
>Prompt: <strong>#1 – Unfortunate**  
>Rating:<strong> G**  
>Word Count: <strong>287**  
>Summary: <strong>The twins, though pretty much ignored, have as much fun adventures with Team 5D's as the other signers did.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's nor any of its canon characters. It belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Konami and Kazuki Takahashi.**  
>Note: <strong>I will miss Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's at the bottom of my brain (not heart), which ended with a marvelous one yesterday with its 153rd and 154th final episode where Team 5D's will be heading off to their futures…though I still think Yusei jumping about 100 feet into the air at the end is still kind of weird.****

* * *

><p><p>

Their parents wanted them home.

They couldn't believe it. After a year of living by themselves in their penthouse in Tops and being part of Team 5D's, their parents wanted them home again.

They wanted this feeling of being able to be a family again for such a long time, and now here it is. All they have to do is leave their childhood place behind, leave Neo Domino City behind, leave Team 5D's behind, leave their admirer Yusei Fudo behind…

Yusei Fudo…

Team 5D's…

Neo Domino City…

Behind.

Rua and Ruka could feel their hearts shuttered. They always knew Neo Domino City. They always knew their penthouse. They always knew…their life with Yusei and the others.

According to their parents, they lived in London. London seems so foreign to them…halfway around the world to a strange new home without their friends or bonds that they seemed to have known since forever.

The future suddenly darkened to the darkness night whose uncertainly filled the minds of both twin sister and twin brother.

During their walk to Yusei's place, where Yusei only lives now, Crow and Jack moved out, for the dinner party they couldn't help but wonder the future of Team 5D's, if hope will again be overcome by despair.

After hearing Crow's and Aki's stories about their questionable futures of being possible medical studies or doctor and professional riding duelist, it was Rua who said the news.

Then Jack came.

But even with the former Duel King wanting to be King again, it couldn't help answer the simple question: What to do?

But one fact is certain: Their parents wanted them home.

And they have to find an answer for their questionable future.


	2. The Start of Something New

**Fandom**: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Rua x Ruka**  
><strong>**Prompt:** #2 – Start  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 528 [Total: 812]  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The twins, though pretty much ignored, have as much fun adventures with Team 5D's as the other signers did.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's nor any of its canon characters. It belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Konami and Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p>It wasn't an easy decision; it was anything but easy. But to move on with their future, they had to leave Neo Domino City. It won't necessarily mean the end of their old lives but the beginning of something new as their time in Neo Domino will forever carved a pleasing memory in their hearts.<p>

And they will definitely come back to meet Yusei and everyone else again.

Rua and Ruka are currently on a first class flight to Italy before going on a transfer flight to London, England, their new home. Aki is also going to Europe—Germany to be exact, to become a medical student to follow her dream of helping people as a doctor. Jack and Crow both decided to become pro duelists while Yusei remained in the city to make it a better place for them when they returned.

Well, it's Yusei just being Yusei. Just following what his heart tells him to do. And in his duel with Jack, his heart wants him to stay in the city.

Everyone was surprised in his decision since Yusei was by far, the most successful and excellent duelist Neo Domino City has ever seen since…Yugi Muto! Z-one even admired Yusei and called him a legend. It was certain Yusei will make a ton of money and fame as a pro duelist due to his excellent dueling strategies and techniques and him believing in his cards. But Yusei is Yusei, and Yusei decided to decline his pro league offer by the Ride Ace league, which was however accepted by Jack Atlas, whom received the same offer.

Rua and Ruka aren't that much good duelists, let alone legends. They are just two 13 year old twins growing and learning about the world. Nothing special.

But in that duel between Yusei and Jack, like Yusei and everyone, Rua and Ruka found an answer. To grow and prosper to become as strong as Yusei, they need to move away for a long vacation. Yusei did some of the greatest things anyone can do like saving the world twice and configured Momentum to prevent a future apocalypse as described by Aporia, Antimony, and Z-one; but Yusei isn't as caring-type as their parents would be like when they were younger. Rua and Ruka can still remember what their parents did when they were younger especially when Ruka experienced her coma at age three and declared a child prodigy when she magically awakened a month later.

It was tough to leave everything that they knew since they were infants behind, but they both realized that they finished growing in Neo Domino City. In order to become stronger and grow bigger, they had to live with their parents and in a new foreign city.

In their luggage was a picture of Team 5D's celebration of winning the WRGP, which was the last picture of the team before separating—first with Bruno, and then so forth.

But that was behind them. Neo Domino City was behind them. Yusei was behind them. Their dependence on Yusei was behind them.

They will be independent, and ahead of them is their future. It's the start of something new.


	3. A Conversation with Yusei

****Fandom:** **Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>**Rua x Ruka, Ruka x Yusei****  
><strong>**Prompt:** **#3 – Fleeting**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> **G**  
><strong>Word Count:<strong>** 716 [Total: 1528]**  
><strong>Summary:<strong>** The twins, though pretty much ignored, have as much fun adventures with Team 5D's as the other signers did.**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's nor any of its canon characters. It belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Konami and Kazuki Takahashi.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Eight years has expired since the last informal meeting between the members of Team 5D's. Things were going well for the former members. Jack became world king, Crow challenging him for the crown like how Mukuro Enjo did a decade prior, Aki had became a successful doctor that her employees had look up to, and Yusei is having a secretive life as a scientist of Momentum in Neo Domino City, though he does participate in light dueling tournaments like the Legend of Duelist Kingdom, which he won.<p>

Rua and Ruka are currently living in London and had been there for eight years, not moving their bodies out of the country because of their parents' strictness. It has been eight years since they seen the gleaming arc and symbol of the Daedalus Bridge in person, which was where they last seen Yusei, flying by its tall structure.

The twins have flourished in their new home and had grown into two attractive adults of 21 years of age. Rua kept his ponytail while Ruka decided to change for the long straight hair to the back, eliminating her pigtails that she had back in the days of Team 5D's. Rua and Ruka had also attracted a lot of attention of their opposite sex, especially Ruka.

Ruka has been bombarded with requests to go on a date. She declined them all. Her friends even asked Ruka why she rejected some of the hottest guys in the university! Ruka would just shrug her shoulders and continued doing her studies. She was even asked who has been the hottest guy she knew.

Ruka would simply answered, "Fudo Yusei." That answer would make everyone laugh as everyone knew Yusei was attractive, but what they didn't know is that she and her brother actually knew Yusei's character.

Though she hasn't seen her admirer for eight years, Yusei has always been Ruka's ideal type of guy: Calm, strong, dependable (unlike her brother sometimes), think about others, cute-looking, amiable, supportive, and care for just how she is.

The guys at the university were lacking these qualities but most just cared about her looks.

Rua has been looking for the exact same qualities in a girl as the number of fan-girls wanting him is exploding into ridiculous amounts since he agreed to join Crow's former team, the Shingon League.

Though they have been looking, they aren't interested in dating anyhow. Their future is what matters most.

The phone rang.

Rua and Ruka were just relaxing after a day of studying or training in their own house, which they just moved to after living with their parents for seven and a half years, but they were secretly planning to move back to Neo Domino City once the time was right to see Yusei again and for Rua to be more nearer to his job.

Ruka got up and pressed the button and a screen opened up before Ruka.

It was Yusei!

"Hello Rua, Ruka," Yusei greeted. Yusei didn't seem to age at all as he wore a new-looking black cotton shirt.

"Yusei!" Rua called excitingly as he ran in front of the screen from his bedroom upstairs to greet Yusei. Ruka smiled and greeted him normally.

"Yusei! I got accepted to Crow's duel league!"

"All right! That's great news." Rua nodded. "How about you, Ruka?"

Ruka smiled wider and shook her head. "I'm doing great. Rua and I are planning to return soon, so Rua could practice, and I could watch him."

"But Ruka…don't you wanted to become a professor?"

Ruka nodded and made a sound to confirm his question. "Yup, but I'm nearly done with all the studies London can give him, at least I think. And besides, we missed Neo Domino City. I'm sure Mom and Dad won't mind."

Yusei smiled. "I understand. The Neo Domino City we created, no, as Team 5D's created is wonderful. You are welcome to come back."

Rua and Ruka nodded their heads. "Thank you! Yusei!"

Yusei nodded and the hologram turned off. Ruka's cheeks turned a bit rosy while Rua grinned at the thought of seeing Yusei again, in person this time! Happiness and sadness filled the siblings, but the thought of Neo Domino City was bigger.

It was the best fleeting conservation the twins have heard in a while.


	4. Reunion of Team 5D's

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Rua x Ruka, Yusei x Aki  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> #4 – Long  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2,068 [Total: 3,596]  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Just one swear word.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Not much Rua x Ruka here. Just hints of it, as well as Yusei x Aki.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The twins, though pretty much ignored, have as much fun adventures with Team 5D's as the other signers did.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's nor any of its canon characters. It belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Konami and Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p>"It's a pleasure that I, Jack Atlas, will now announce the reunion of Team 5D's," Jack said with a cup of light red wine in his hand.<p>

Team 5D's is—in fact—reunited in Poppo Time Clock where Yusei still lives after nine years of them separating. Every single one of them has a unique story to tell after they all went their separate ways. They all decided to finally see each other again in person here where they all once lived and share their joys with back during their time together.

"Cheers!" Everyone raised their glass up and cheered like they did so long ago, and then they sat down to enjoy the meal Yusei cooked for them. The smell of the food satisfied Rua's stomach as he rarely eats Japanese food nowadays since he now lives in London and has to eat British and American foods, which were okay to him.

It was grilled fish and shrimp Yusei grilled on the barbeque just outside and fresh noodles Yusei cooked in the small kitchen. He also provided hot green tea and water to wash it all down. To provide a nice introduction for the meal, Yusei also brought red wine and six martyr glasses.

They were all midway finished when Yusei decided to begin a conversation.

"So Jack," Yusei began. "How has your status been going?"

Jack stopped eating his noodles for a moment and smirked. "I'm still the World King. I've beaten Crow the past five times."

Crow growled and tightened his grip on his glass. "Stop showing off! I could have beaten you if you haven't drawn Trust Guardian!"

Jack huffed in delight. "A King's duel needs to be entertainment for all! I could have beaten you a couple of turns earlier with my face-down. I could have beaten you a long time ago, but it won't have satisfied the crowd."

"So, you have gotten back to that Jack?"

"No, you fool. I'll still believe in our bonds to give me strength," Jack answered. "Bonds are what gave me and Scar-Red Nova Dragon strength, as well as my overwhelming power."

"Idiot!" Crow face-palmed.

Aki sighed. "You two hadn't changed." She was already finished with her food and was drinking some green tea.

"So Aki-san, what have you been doing?" Ruka asked to further prevent Crow and Jack's noisome tension from discharging implacably.

"Good. I'm doing well at the hospital in Tokyo. I've been dreaming to work around here, so I can look at my Mama and Papa more closely. They have been sick and in declining health recently." Everyone frowned and nobody talked at the unwelcome and unpleasant news. Aki narrowed her moist-filled eyes and turned abruptly away from everyone to look out the window to avoid letting anyone see her sorrow.

"Aki…" Crow began and stopped as he doesn't know how to say how sorry and worried he was. Probably 'I'm really, really, really sorry' or something else, but it would make him feel more down if he can't cheer Aki up with his own words. Besides, he kind of felt the same pain when he discovered Pearson died years ago.

"I'm sorry, Aki-neechan," Rua assuaged.

Aki turned back to look at the taller and more mature Rua. She smiled but with a fault in her face, which revealed the smile is fake. "Don't worry about me, Rua! They just are feeling ill! That's all!"

"Sure seems more serious than you are implying," Yusei said.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're not smiling."

Aki gasped and her cheeks turned crimson at his remark while moving her head down.

"Moving on! I intend this to be a party! Not a mournful service!" Jack interrupted.

"Jack! Calm your ass down! Can't you see this is more serious?" Crow bellowed.

"I thought this party is supposed to be fun. We'll deal with Izayoi's parents when we have time at the end."

Aki nodded. "Jack's right."

Jack returned the nod. "Yusei, what have you been doing since I last seen you? The last time was when I came all by myself here for you to check my D-Wheel."

Yusei hesitated whether to answer Jack's question or stay with the topic on Aki's parents. Yusei looked at Aki and turned back nodding toward Jack. "I've decided to participate in a small dueling tournament."

"Tournament? Well, I knew you won't be that boring to stay here all by yourself," Jack said petulantly while drinking the last of his wine. "What tournament?"

"Pegasus J. Crawford Cup Trinidad Riding Duel Grand Prix."

Jack spitted out the wine in his mouth all over what's left of his meal. "What? That's not small at all! That's the biggest tournament since the WRGP. It's to honor the death of the creator of Duel Monsters, Pegasus J. Crawford, as the 20th anniversary of his death!"

"I know. I'm teamed up with Mukuro Enjo."

Crow made a choking sound as he struggled to swallow down his grilled fish and shrimp in his attempt to show surprise. Jack almost vomited when he heard Yusei's new teammate. Aki, Rua, and Ruka are shocked at the news and their feelings were very visible on their faces. Yusei's lips twitched up a bit but looked concerned at Jack and Crow, whom were having a hard time swallowing their food.

"Crow, Jack, are you all right?" Ruka asked concerned.

Crow then successfully swallowed his unfinished chew food and show his grin to show he's fine, but then turned his attention to Yusei. "Mukuro Enjo? Why him? How about me?"

"It has been a long time since we battled each other. I want to test our strength in this duel," Yusei broached the orientation. "But I also want to team up with Aki."

Aki's face jumped a little finding that he mentioned her name. "Yusei…"

"You have been a special person to me, Aki. And I want to help you get your mind off of your parents."

"But Yusei!" Rua interrupted. "But what does this have to do with being Makuro-san's teammate? And why pair with Aki-neechan instead of Jack and Crow, so you can reform Team 5D's?"

"Rua, we will always be Team 5D's," Yusei answered while pointing to the lone picture on the table near the open windowsill. It was the last picture of them as a team celebrating their victory over Team New World before the reappearance of Ark Cradle. "We just took the next step for our future. I agreed to duel with him again back when I defeated him at the Fortune Cup. It's time I take that promise."

"I see."

"But Yusei! Who will pair with me and Jack?" Crow asked.

"Who said that I will pair up with you?" Jack countered.

"Jack! Are you trying to destroy our bonds?"

"A King doesn't need to be partnered with anyone!" Jack huffed.

"There you go again! With that attitude, you'll never beat Yusei and be a true King! I thought you changed."

"I think Rua should pair up with you," Yusei suggested.

"Huh?" Everyone was surprised at Yusei's sudden proposition, especially Jack and Rua. Jack was surprised since Rua isn't well-known here in Japan and that he still didn't believed in his growth since Ark Cradle. He was a talented boy but not good enough if he depended on his sister and Jack Atlas to win against Aporia, Jack thought. Rua was surprised to just be selected by Yusei, his role model. Rua looked up to a lot of duelists, but he looked up to Yusei the most even if he lives in a country halfway around the world. Even being selected by Yusei was like Heaven for the 22-year-old.

"Rua, you have grown and matured a lot. Maybe, you've just grown about right to attend."

"But I have my own team," Rua said sadly.

Crow walked over and ruffled Rua's hair. "Don't worry! I'm sure the guys will accept you separating to work with us for a little while."

"Working with Rua? I don't know…" Jack questioned doubtfully.

"Jack! You've seen him grown!"

Ruka nodded. "Yes, Jack! He grew to be very strong."

Jack huffed. "If you say so, I want to have a duel with him tomorrow. If he gives me some bit of a challenge, I'll accept. There's no way a brat like him will beat the King!"

Rua smiled and bowed his head to show his appreciation. "Thank you, King."

Jack's lips twitched a little bit on his innocence and respectful attitude. He matured a lot and doesn't bounce around like his annoying self, Jack thought.

"Ruka! You heard that? I could duel alongside Jack! My dream!"

Ruka shook her head but smiled. "You always have that same heart even when you grew to become a strong man."

"Speaking of strong, what about you?" Yusei asked looking at Ruka, whom was sitting next to him.

"I've been studying hard and earned a scholarship, my dream! I want to become a professor here at Duel Academia. It seems everyone knew how Rua been doing."

"Jack!" the sound of three young ladies sounded.

"They are…" Jack looked up to see the three ladies whom are Carly, Mikage, and Stephanie at the entrance. They all were wearing their typical clothes, even after almost a decade.

Carly ran toward Jack and hug his right arm, which is currently holding chopsticks for his grilled shrimp.

"Jack, I missed you so-"

"Get off, Carly!" Jack bellowed. "A King doesn't need woman to become top of the world!"

"Jack…" Carly slowly unwrap her arms off of Jack in disappointment.

"Ha, Carly! Atlas-sama has pride to not take you and your shit articles in!"

"They are not shit articles! There are scopes! And you-"

"Zip it you two!" Stephanie interrupted.

"Who are you again?" Carly and Mikage questioned. Stephanie looked surprise and doesn't know what to say. But all three ladies huffed and turned their backs in disapproval.

Aki chuckled. "Okay, Yusei. I'll join you."

"Aki!" Yusei smiled.

Crow got up and stretched. "Oh, wow! That was a good meal! You have good cooking Yusei!"

"Thank you! I learned a couple of tips from Zora and Martha."

"That annoying lady?" Jack was referring to Zora. He was always having an issue with Zora whenever he does something that's loud. But then again, so do Crow.

"Good night! I'm going home," Aki said, before walking to the exit.

"Bye!" Everyone waved before Aki did a last wave. A couple of seconds later, everyone heard a D-Wheel powering up and leaving the area. Aki was gone.

"I think we should go too," Mikage uttered.

Carly yawned and stretched her arms out. "Wow, I'm so sleepy! See you later guys." She exited the door followed by Mikage and Stephanie, whom were also tired.

"Well, it's time for bed," Crow said, looking at the clock seeing that it's 12:30 PM. "I could go to a hotel in Neo Domino, but I'm not sure if I should stay here."

Jack stood up immediately and huffed. "I'm going to a hotel. Jack Atlas needs some entertainment for his leisure."

"What entertainment?" Crow asked annoyed.

"HD television, hot spas, big views, all those things a King needs," Jack answered.

"Even all of this, you still waste money!"

"But where do we sleep?" Rua asked, remembering he or his sister doesn't live in their penthouse anymore.

"You can sleep here," Yusei said. "You can sleep in Jack's and Crow's old rooms."

"What? You can't give my old room to them!" Jack complained.

"Seriously Jack," Crow said. "What does it matter?"

Jack looked flabbergasted and gaped at Crow's previous dialogue. "And how about your old room? You don't feel that feeling of not wanting anyone to sleep in your room that you sleep in?"

"Jack! You don't sleep there anymore! Not for the past nine years! And I thought you're sleeping in a hotel!"

Jack growled. "Yusei! I changed my mind! I'm staying here! I'm not letting them sleep in my room!"

"Jack, you idiot!" Crow yelled. "I'm staying here too to keep an eye on this jerk!"

Rua and Ruka sighed at Jack's and Crow's bitter arguments.

"Rua, Ruka," Yusei said. "You can sleep in Bruno's old room and on the couch if you like. It's nice to sleep and share this room with somebody for the first time for so long."

"I'm glad," Rua and Ruka said almost simultaneously.


	5. Rua's Doubts

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Rua x Ruka  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> #5 – Whither  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 180 [Total: 3,776]  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The twins, though pretty much ignored, have as much fun adventures with Team 5D's as the other signers did.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's nor any of its canon characters. It belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Konami and Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Throughout his youth with Yusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, and Ruka, Rua was sometimes unsure of his place for this courageous group of people. Of course, this doesn't mean he has courage too, but the fact he wasn't a signer discouraged him from being satisfied.<p>

Having a mark like them would pull danger away from them toward himself so he could be a hero and receive a true identity among them. Though Ruka kept on persisting that he's a part of the team, Rua was unable to clear these lurking doubts—Doubts that kept growing slowly as the team dig deeper into the true intention and character of Yliaster.

It was after a duel and destruction of Ark Cradle that drowned these doubts. A mark of his own that can absorb the pain of his friends and sister. Everyone was proud of him.

It was fun reflecting back to that time though he doesn't have that mark with him any longer. But with Ruka there, he has something else that he thought he didn't have before: an identity and place. Satisfaction.


	6. Ruka's Take

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Rua x Ruka  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> #6 – Call  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 200 [Total: 3,976]  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The twins, though pretty much ignored, have as much fun adventures with Team 5D's as the other signers did.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> If any of you play Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 on the PSP, Ruka actually did have some fans.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's nor any of its canon characters. It belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Konami, and Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Ruka was a strange girl.<p>

She was called a child prodigy at the age of three. Despite all the fame and support she summoned, she was still a poor, sick child at the age of only three. Maybe it's because she's special to be like some reincarnation from some special person who lives in South America thousands of years ago.

She never wanted that.

But she would have probably been alone with Rua without that. The marks are what tie her and Rua with Yusei and the others.

She knows that.

But she was then called a hero by some of her "fans" and even friends.

She never wanted that.

If anyone were to have that title, it would be Rua's. But she knew that protecting everyone was important and that everyone depended on her to do her role. It all just rested on her shoulders.

She never wanted that.

But now that pressure is released. Her representative mark had gone away as well as her intake on life. She can now live a real normal life with her family. Now people would called her normal as an ordinary, attractive, and strong woman with a bright future.

She wanted that.


	7. Mature

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Rua x Ruka  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> #7– Along  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 263 [Total: 4,239]  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The twins, though pretty much ignored, have as much fun adventures with Team 5D's as the other signers did.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's nor any of its canon characters. It belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Konami, and Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Ruka was staring at Rua whom was reading his book for a long time now. Rua had an amusing smile on his face as he flipped through the small book's pages with enthusiasm and anxiety. The sweat that was covering his head licked the collars of his shirt; Rua's eyes and lips were moving in conjunction as one to show his mutable feelings like pure adrenaline. Ruka, who was with her homework against the large glass table, continued to eye her twin brother as his appearance made something in Ruka ticked and left her eyes unfocused on her work. The homework on the table helped repel her eyes as the complexity of the formulas on the paper alienated her attention.<p>

After a couple of minutes, Rua slammed the book with a loud thump. He sighed and slumped deeper in the soft leather chair in relief. He noticed Ruka, across the table, looking at him in some sort of amusement judging from her face.

"What?"

It was quite rare to see Rua home like this. He was usually always at riding duel practices with Crow's former team. Ruka missed Rua—knowing they were always together when they were so young—but knew he needs this.

"Rua, I'm still wondering why you don't do your 'ka-shau,' 'kak-kaching,' or your 'ka-shing,' anymore like you used to," Ruka answered.

Rua's face showed surprise but then a small smile of embarrassment. "You know that already, Ruka. I grew up…."

Ruka smiled. "That's good; I'm happy. You're just grown up a lot over the years. That's my big brother."

* * *

><p>This story will now update independently from <span>A Crazy Year for Team Satisfaction<span> because this is going way too slowly, and I decided to post a new story about Yusei x Ruka.


	8. God

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Rua x Ruka  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> #8 – Brother  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 174 [Total: 4,413]  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The twins, though pretty much ignored, have as much fun adventures with Team 5D's as the other signers did.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's nor any of its canon characters. It belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Konami, and Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Rua was like god if she summed everything he has been to her.<p>

Many would face-palmed or sighed at such a strong statement, but Ruka was just being honest.

No one had quite a childhood like she does. If anything, she would have cracked under the demanding pressure of being one of the five saviors of the world if she was alone.

But there were mysteries surrounding herself if she never had a mark. Would she still have a coma? Would she ever stand the loneliness of being by herself? Would she be at the position as she is now as a university graduate from one of the best universities in London?

No matter if she should be a signer or not, Rua was the only person who was there. He solved every single problem that she had. She could muse that Rua has a better future than she does, but at least he was still her big brother.

Rua was like God.

But there is still the problem of Rua going too fast.


	9. A Precious Being

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Rua x Ruka  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> #9 – Sister  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 154 [Total: 4,567]  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The twins, though pretty much ignored, have as much fun adventures with Team 5D's as the other signers did.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's nor any of its canon characters. It belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Konami, and Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p>According to him, it's a universal truth: his sister is a precious being.<p>

Without her, he wouldn't have known the true value of protecting others. He wouldn't have known the value of protecting and caring for a person important to him, related to his blood.

Without her, he wouldn't have meet anyone or feel like anyone.

This feeling of despair…that Rua could have felt has been the same feeling Aporia felt during his life. Rua could assume Ruka saved him.

Without her, he wouldn't have a purpose: Caring for someone, loving someone, or having fun with someone. Someone special.

That's why he will always protect her. His sister is a precious being.

He has only one chance to protect her if the result of failure is her death…and with it, all the ever-lasting existence of him on this Earth.

That's why he must protect her. And besides…that is what an older brother do, right?


	10. Smoothing

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Rua x Ruka  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> #10 – Nice  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100 [Total: 4,667]  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The twins, though pretty much ignored, have as much fun adventures with Team 5D's as the other signers did.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's nor any of its canon characters. It belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Konami, and Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Everything has been going smoothly. It really was.<p>

Rua does have his imperfections during his preparations and riding duels in the minor league, but it was no problem. He had grown so much, and has impressed Jack enough to become part of his team. Crow has never been more proud.

Drool was rolling down his face, and his hands were shaking. Not out of fear to become as strong as Jack hoped, but out of excitement to live the moment of a true pro-duelist.

Nobody can be more proud than his sister.

Everything has been going smoothly.

It really was.


	11. Rules

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Rua x Ruka  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> #11 – Help  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 365 [Total: 5,032]  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The twins, though pretty much ignored, have as much fun adventures with Team 5D's as the other signers did.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's nor any of its canon characters. It belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Konami, and Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><em>Answer must be somewhere.<em>

One.

Dueling drives her mad.

She loves dueling, but there are times where dueling drives her crazy. One example could be the many arguments Rua could get over from picking cards at the card store.

Whenever Rua runs to get support cards or unnecessary items like flags and video games about himself, he always brags about his future excellence. That could drive his companions crazy whether they were with him or not because Rua always bring his garrulous mouth over to the practice field.

Maybe that's why Rua spent the next two days man-crying over a couple of parts missing in his D-Wheel as punishment for his exaggerated haughtiness and overconfidence.

His weakness…the inability to fix things. And Ruka spent all her time worrying about that.

Thank goodness London has buses.

Two.

Dueling drives her to make rules.

She loves speed. Not the speed at going more than one hundred kilometers an hour that Rua likes.

No, that's supersonic speed. She dislikes that.

She keeps telling him that it's illegal to violate her preference and fear of quick acceleration whenever she needs quick transportation.

Therefore, she made it a rule to run at the speed she likes: the speed of a bus.

And Rua…still goes supersonic.

The excuse?

Dueling.

Three.

Dueling involves boys.

If Rua could attract hot girls with his successful dueling—when at least a quarter successfully anyway—then she could attract every boy at the appearance of her nice pose during her few duels.

Whenever she tries to duel for fun with her friends, guys made us the excuse to exercise their "dueling brains" to just look at her behind.

Therefore, she made it a rule to not duel whenever typical guys are present unless absolutely necessary.

Four.

Dueling helps her make rules.

Dueling is what keeps Ruka healthy and active. There's no denying that, but dueling can really bring some troublesome issues.

In fact, dueling is the only thing that preserves Rua's old habit to act like "Mr. Hero" in front of roaring crowds that's actually cheering for his opposition in the presumed "fact" to never show his weakness to more people than he can count.

_Rules._


	12. Pervert

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Rua x Ruka  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> #12 – Beauty  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 252 [Total: 5,284]  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The twins, though pretty much ignored, have as much fun adventures with Team 5D's as the other signers did.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's nor any of its canon characters. It belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Konami, and Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Ruka has always been an attractive young lady. In fact, she can't walk down the hall of her university without having guys feeling mildly perverted.<p>

Rua doesn't know if that annoyed him or not. That she can attract boys right away, but he can't with girls. Or is it the other way around in which he was just preventing Ruka from saying "yes" to every stupid guy asking for a date.

So, he decided to ask that question.

"Ruka?"

"Rua?"

"What is with you and all those guys asking for a date?" A disdainful frown developed on her face for a brief second.

"Rua, aren't you worrying about me too much?"

"What? No! That's not it! I was just worrying about how you get everyone's attention so much while I get none."

Ruka put on a half-teasing-half-disapproving look on her face. "Are you trying to get me to help you get girls?"

"No. There's no way I'll date any of those people."

"I don't believe you. And after your recent stretch of your annoying protection, I am not in the mood of helping my hopeless and clueless older brother."

"You're cold."

Ruka smirked. "Name me one reason why I should help you gain attention."

Rua decided to tease back as she is starting to strike down his strings.

"You're beautiful."

Ruka gave a confused face but smiled back. "Pervert. You decided to be the many guys that you rejected as my 'date.' Good, that firmly reinforced my decision to not help you."


	13. Bully

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Rua x Ruka  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> #13 – Anything  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 262 [Total: 5,546]  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The twins, though pretty much ignored, have as much fun adventures with Team 5D's as the other signers did.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's nor any of its canon characters. It belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Konami, and Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p>A bright red liquid viscously mixed with the sweat that had already been formed in the area of her mouth.<p>

"Ruka!"

Ruka looked up and smiled her small, assuring ones. The ones Rua doesn't like whenever something bad happened.

"Damn it, Ruka!" Rua turned his head in an aggressive, erratic motion toward her opponent, a bully who had tormented Ruka's fellow classmates. To avenge them, Ruka decided to beat him herself instead of getting the headmaster. She has really grown from her shy shell.

"Rua, stand back. This is my fight."

"Are you crazy? You should have told me, and I would have beaten this bastard up for you!"

"No. You are the bastard, big brother."

"What?"

"You can't protect me from everything." Ruka spitted the blood out of her mouth and slowly, weakly stood up. "

"But do you know what will happen if you lose?"

"Yes, but do you know why I did that?"

The bully yelled to stop talking and begin her turn, but Ruka ignored him, her focus solely on Rua. But Rua never respond, his mind a current fog of feelings to think of a clear and decent answer.

"Because I'm not that girl you once knew."

Rua didn't know what to say.

"I'm not shy anymore. I've grown…to protect everyone. Now you're not the only person who can protect the things precious to you."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Just watch this duel. And see my strength."

She won the duel, but left Rua with the unconscious bully and a new ethical question on his head.


	14. Spa

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Ruka x Torunka  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> #14 – Use  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 433 [Total: 5,979]  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The twins, though pretty much ignored, have as much fun adventures with Team 5D's as the other signers did.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's nor any of its canon characters. It belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Konami, and Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Ruka enjoys talking to Torunka.<p>

The old man can be quite charming (and wise) for his old age. Since spirits don't die, he is immortal. His experience can be quite useful whenever something is troubling her.

An example could be answering academic questions about Yugi Muto. The original King of Games has reached to reach his fortieth birthday, and the world is celebrating this day by discussing or teaching only Yugi Muto.

Ruka felt a sense of pride knowing she once lived where the famous duelist resided, but she knew better not to brag about it unlike her brother.

Her professor is offering free spa treatments for three days as a prize to five individuals for writing a well-done three hundred word essay and correctly answering a one hundred question worksheet both on Yugi Muto. This will all be due in two days. This will ensure no cheating, the professor said.

Most of the guys decided to omit doing all the work, and the girls believed it was not worth it. Being college students was already stressful as it is.

Ruka, being the _average_ teenage girl for eight years now, decided to use her abnormal abilities to good use.

She hasn't spoke with her spirit friends much after arriving in London, but she still enjoyed being with them the few moments they had. Torunka has been like a grandfather to her, and she enjoyed seeing him, though sometimes she recognized him more as the young, ten-year-old magician she met during the Dark Signers mayhem.

"Torunka, can you help me with some questions?"

"Of course, Ruka-chan."

"Can you help me with answering some questions about Muto Yugi?" She completed most of the questions on her own, but there were some difficult questions that not even the internet has.

"Muto Yugi?" Torunka seemed pleased at the name. "I know him well! I used to be with him when I was younger."

"As Black Magician, right? That's so cool!" Ruka already knew that Torunka was the Black-Clothed Great Sage, and that this monster is Black Magician, Yugi's favorite card, in old age.

But duelists against Torunka often underestimated his power. Torunka's favorite quote: "Old age comes great wisdom."

Torunka nodded pleasantly. "I know everything about him."

* * *

><p>Ruka stepped off the London Underground train and began chatting with her four other friends about which spa things they will be doing.<p>

After all, this was their prize. The friends can't stop blubbering "thank you" or "you're the best" toward Ruka, but Ruka said a silent, simple "thanks" to her spirit friend.

After all, old men like simple things.


	15. Gift

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**  
>Prompt:<strong> #15 – Mechanical  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>252 [Total: 6,231]  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The twins, though pretty much ignored, have as much fun adventures with Team 5D's as the other signers did.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's nor any of its canon characters. It belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Konami, and Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p>A six-year-old Rua was happily playing in the park with a couple of kids his age. It was one of those rare days where Ruka wasn't sick and the caretaker was there to watch over her. Normally, he wouldn't had leave her, but he needed something to get over the fact that their parents are now gone.<p>

It was a good game of tag.

Rua was actually "it" the least amount of times. He probably thanked his dad for passing down his athleticism to him.

At the end of many rounds, Rua proved victorious.

When asked if he duel, the kids offered a prize. A white card.

Rua took it and breathed out, "Power Tool Dragon."

The kids have also included their figures of signatures: pen signatures, paint signatures, and mud signatures were smuggled onto a piece of paper the same size as the card.

It was a feeling that the card belonged to him, they said. "Besides, we have our own decks. This is just for being a good friend."

One of those friends is Dexter with whom he still talks with. But years have passed, and everyone of that same group had eventually left his eyesight.

But the memory stayed put, deeply embedded in his heart. The joy the two cards had given him gave him the strength to overcome the sorrow of his parents' sudden departure and show it to Ruka.

Looking back, Rua still have that autograph card inside his personal drawer, ready to be seen every day.


	16. She was weak

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**  
>Prompt:<strong> #16 – Mountain  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 156 [Total: 6,387]  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The twins, though pretty much ignored, have as much fun adventures with Team 5D's as the other signers did.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Hopefully, you'll understand this basic opposite analogue (kind of) or pattern.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's nor any of its canon characters. It belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Konami and Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p>She was weak.<p>

She is strong.

She was insecure.

She is certain.

She was finite.

She is bottomless.

She was fine.

She is vigorous.

She was hapless.

She is supported by others.

She was dull.

She is colorful and vibrant.

She was dependent.

She is independent.

She was the owner of pigtails.

She is the owner of hair flowing to her waist.

She was confused.

She is enlightened.

She was hesitant.

She is perfunctory.

She was unwomanly.

She is attractive and beautiful.

She was perturbed on herself.

She is confident in herself.

She was isolated.

She is well-developed and sociable.

She was sick.

She is healthy.

She was thirteen years old.

She is twenty-one years old.

The water between the odds and evens was eroded to reveal stone steps on the mountain. She began at the end of the deepest pit at the base at thirteen, but was reinforced at the snow-covered top eight years later.


	17. Defense, not Offense

****Fandom: ****Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> **Rua x Ruka****  
>Prompt:<strong>** #17 – Defend**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> **G**  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> **100 [Total: 6,487]**  
><strong>Summary:<strong> **The twins, though pretty much ignored, have as much fun adventures with Team 5D's as the other signers did.**  
><strong>Notes: <strong>**The "It's" at the end was intentional.**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's nor any of its canon characters. It belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Konami and Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Rua was always the defense, not the offense.<p>

The offense will go to the older beings.

It made Ruka feel good to be protected, but annoyed at unnecessary defensive abilities and tactics Rua implanted in himself whenever her life is not hanging by a thin thread.

Boys is one example.

In fact, the only time her life was in danger nowadays is whenever Rua goes past the speed limit when he drives Ruka around the city of London…whether to school, home, or a girl's hangout.

"It's idiotic and so hypocritical," said Ruka in English to a couple of blushing women.


	18. The Phone Bill

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Rua x Ruka  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> #18 – Out  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 146 [Total: 6,633]  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The twins, though pretty much ignored, have as much fun adventures with Team 5D's as the other signers did.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Something was needed to be written to describe Ruka's new hairstyle! How can you change your hairstyle in which you had it for at least a dozen years?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's nor any of its canon characters. It belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Konami and Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Ruka has a sense that her hair is outdated. She has had her pigtails for almost fifteen years. Plus, she has a sense that her hair is holding her back…toward her shy, young, inexperienced self.<p>

It was one of those weird omen things Ruka feels.

Ruka's hair is a symbol of her childhood. Rua is too used to his hair to notice…not to mention that he is still childish sometimes.

She is walking down the path of womanhood. And to walk down there, the hair must grow outward to symbolize her growth.

It was those things that Ruka thought.

"What!" said a surprised Rua, who wasn't used to seeing Ruka without her extremely long pigtails that reached to her back. "What's with the hair?"

As proof to the omen, Rua starts getting angry daily over the rising phone bills because of her never ending secret admirers.


	19. Witch

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Rua x Ruka  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> #19 – Want  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 121 [Total: 6,754]  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The twins, though pretty much ignored, have as much fun adventures with Team 5D's as the other signers did.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> The previous 18 chapters were just light, comical little things that came into my small head. Now, I will do a 180, and now write darkish things for the remaining chapters. I don't know if I'll 10,000 words at this pace.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's nor any of its canon characters. It belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Konami and Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Her hands softly feel the mask.<p>

The mask trembled as it was hit with moisture from her proximity of her dropping tears. If she puts on this mask, she has to feel no emotion like the previous owner.

It's the former mask of the Black Rose Witch after all. She's lucky to save it when the witch almost threw it away for reasons of past times.

Her mask firmly grips her face as a strange feeling fills her. The feeling that solitary is pure joy.

It's the reason why hates this mask so much, but also why she wants it.

"I don't have to think," she said beneath the old, musty covering of her mouth. "Just feel."

And the tears stopped.


	20. True Strength

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Rua x Ruka  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> #20 – Build  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 156 [Total: 6,910]  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The twins, though pretty much ignored, have as much fun adventures with Team 5D's as the other signers did.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's nor any of its canon characters. It belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Konami and Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p>The tallest skyscraper is built from the smallest and most insignificant of materials like water, which is used to make hard cement.<p>

All reputations are made like that. Even the princes or princesses born well-known once had their families like any other if one goes back long enough.

And then like an event similar to the destruction of the Domino City, it all came crashing down to Earth…into molten nothingness with the burnt rich history of the individual.

It's what happened to Jack Atlas. It happened to Kaiba Seto to a certain extent. But both have rebuilt from scratch.

That's the definition of true strength. To always believe in yourself when everything is so against you.

Rua has learned to keep this definition to heart after both he and one of his teammates died when crashing off the tallest skyscraper.

This tallest skyscraper was built from one of the most insignificant of materials: pride and underestimation.


	21. Opportunity

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Rua x Ruka  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> #21 – Linsanity [Writer's Choice]  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 197 [Total: 7,107]  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The twins, though pretty much ignored, have as much fun adventures with Team 5D's as the other signers did.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> This fanfic was inspired by NBA New York Knicks sensation Jeremy Lin, or some people would call: Linsanity! Not the same appreciation for Carmelo Anthony though.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's nor any of its canon characters. It belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Konami and Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p>The swirling, boiling water was always there; it just needed an opening to warm the dry, heated air.<p>

The passion and energy for dueling was the heat core of that water. However, it needed a small crack, _an opportunity_, to show the world how fiery these feelings are…that were always there, but lay hidden beneath the oblivious Earth.

All the efforts that broke the Earth failed to reach that passion although there were clues of life beneath that dry ground.

Then out of low probability and hope, a dead, light drizzle brought despair to the land as the strength of the monsoon was sapped from the beating of human expectations. As the rain eroded the top land away, it left a small crack. And the water exploded. The lively, warm vapors and moisture surprised the world as it rained the lackluster land for long days and nights as the dry barren desert turned into a large, beautiful oasis.

The moon's light reflected on the surface of the water, which revealed the life on the land and its potential future. At the same time, an obscure duelist out of nowhere has exploded to the charm of the world.

* * *

><p>I'm a believer of Linsanity! Rua is the <em>hot water<em> but you could say Yusei or Jack (although, Goodwin cheated for him though) could be too. The drizzle was the Knicks' six-game losing streak before Linsanity or Rua's minor career before joining Crow's team.


	22. Future

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Rua x Ruka  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> #22 – Change [Writer's Choice]  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 200 [Total: 7,307]  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The twins, though pretty much ignored, have as much fun adventures with Team 5D's as the other signers did.  
><strong>Note:<strong> A small connection to Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. Fifty episodes in and I still hate ZEXAL. I'll continue to watch Kuroko's Basketball over ZEXAL.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's nor any of its canon characters. It belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Konami and Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p>The black and new overtook the white and old.<p>

The introduction of the concept of Xyz summoning has taken the world by storm and quickly overtook the declining use of synchro summoning.

The small city called Heartland was the main driving force in this new transformation; and therefore, Heartland was the new crown of Japan.

Rua leaned into the couch alongside his aging twin sister. Their times in professional jobs have passed.

The future seemed to be a bright place.

Although vague, Z-one's vision of the future still flashed before their eyes. People were trapped under the control of fate and the world was annihilated by the overuse of synchro monsters.

Now it's all like Yusei said. As long as you believe in bonds with everybody, you can change the future for the better.

"Dueling has changed so much," said Ruka as she hugged her brother.

"Yeah. But people changed too," said Rua. "If anyone sees me with synchros, people will think I'm old!"

"You are already old, silly," laughed Ruka.

"I'm not old yet!" said Rua. "I still have several more years to go!"

"Whatever," said Ruka. "But…I'm still glad you haven't changed, big brother."

"You too, little sister."


	23. Tests

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Rua x Ruka  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> #23 – Relax [Writer's Choice]  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 810 [Total: 8,117]  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The twins, though pretty much ignored, have as much fun adventures with Team 5D's as the other signers did.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's nor any of its canon characters. It belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Konami and Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Clutters of school tests waiting to be graded were crammed onto the small coffee table. The coffee was being swirled with the sugar and milk as Ruka was examining her iPad.<p>

"What're looking at?" asked Rua, walking to look over Ruka's shoulder.

"Just goofing around," said Ruka. Her iPad displayed a sweet social website of her colleagues.

"When was the last time my sister goofed around?" joked Rua.

Ruka lightly punched him in the arm. "Stop making fun of me."

"I'm not. It's just that you work too hard that you need something to laugh at. Maybe you should go on vacation with me to relax yourself."

"I can't do that. The next break won't be for another three months."

"That's why you need a vacation."

"Stop worrying so much. I'm 25, not 50. I'm still young, so I don't get sore backs."

"I'm not saying you should relax your body. Wait…you should try yoga."

Ruka glared at him. "Crossing your legs on a ball?"

"Something like that. At least that's what I saw from one of those magazines."

"I'm not like that! I duel to relax, not do breathing exercises!"

"Why didn't you say so? Then duel me!"

"No."

"What?" Rua's smirk was turned to a confused one.

"Not enough time."

"Then why are you looking at your girlfriends' social life?"

"It's fun." Ruka turned off her iPad and cringed at the test papers below her.

"What's wrong?"

"Grading. Tests can be a bother grading. Trying to read my students' responses can be taxing toward my eyes. And I do have over 120 students to teach every day."

"You poor thing. Here, let your old brother help you."

"Help me?" Ruka had on an amusing face. "You don't know a single thing about the history of Domino City."

"That's not true! I know the D-Wheel is invented there!"

"That's about it. Now, if you would leave me alone, I got to use the last ten minutes to read these tests."

"But didn't you told me you can't read them?"

Ruka took a sip of her coffee. "I didn't say I can't read them. I said that it's hard for me to read them because of the small spacing of the loose-leaf and bad handwriting these days. People don't write a lot these days because we have touch-screens to replace them."

"Let me see." Rua took an answer booklet. "Samuel Hyusyui. According to the document, Neo Domino City has a rich history to make it one of the most recognizable cities in the world. It was in 1996 that the city formed. D-Wheels didn't exist and technology is less advanced. But with time, duelists like Muto Yugi and Kaiba Seto, Domino City was recognized as a global duelist giant. After the event of Zero Reverse, Domino City is split into Neo Domino City and Satellite. A figure named Fudo Yusei, in the year 2032, won the Fortune Cup from King Jack Atlas. Yusei grew to be a legend and revolutionized Neo Domino City to one of the well-known cities in the world. The End."

Ruka had a thoughtful look on her face, which made Rua blushed at how cute she look. "Samuel-kun wrote a decent answer. Write 3 out of 5 points on his paper."

Rua took a red pen and followed Ruka's orders.

Ruka walked over and took the paper out of Rua's hands. "Wow. You can read this? I'm surprised; it would take me 10 minutes to figure that out."

"I don't know. Probably because I have bad handwriting too…and that I do read sometimes."

"You're good. In fact, it reminds of how you used to read bedtime stories to me when we were little. I missed those times."

Rua have a nostalgic look on his face. "Yeah. You look so cute and innocent."

"Don't say that!" Ruka lightly punched his shoulder again.

Rua pretended to feel pain by making a face.

Ruka glared.

"Anyway," said Rua. "I could read these tests to you after we come back home."

Ruka was surprised. "But Rua, you shouldn't do that for me."

"Not a problem," said Rua in Engrish. "You miss me reading bedtime stories, and I miss reading things to you. And you do have problems reading, right?"

Rua closed his eyes to grin. He expects to be hit again for saying something embarrassing, but was surprised when Ruka didn't.

Instead, Ruka hugged him.

"Thank you, big brother," said Ruka. "I will enjoy hearing you read to me again."

Rua chuckled nervously. "Yeah. And then you will want me to read you ghost stories."

Ruka punched him in the back with a little force.

"Ouch!"

"Stop saying that."

"Why? Nobody is going to hear!"

"Because you're my big brother."

"I know. So?"

"I love you. That's why. I got to make sure my twin brother doesn't do stupid things."


	24. Acceptance

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Rua x Ruka, Yusei x Ruka  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> #24 – Dating [Writer's Choice]  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 361 [Total: 8,479]  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The twins, though pretty much ignored, have as much fun adventures with Team 5D's as the other signers did.  
><strong>Thanks:<strong> I would to say thanks to zeroblazer for inspiration of this chapter with his story A Well Deserved Reunion. All Yusei x Ruka fans must read that story. That story is my favorite in this entire 5D's fandom.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's nor any of its canon characters. It belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Konami and Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Rua always has grudges towards guys that try to date his sister…except for one obvious human.<p>

His admirer…maybe brother-in-law in the future, Yusei Fudo.

Rua always thought of Yusei as an older brother, but for Yusei to actually be related to him as a brother of sort through his sister's possible future marriage created a tiny bit of excitement, which was opposed by his usual urgent feeling to keep his sister pure.

When Rua first heard of Ruka's confession of getting intimate with the Shooting Star of Satellite during a class trip to Neo Domino City, he did what he normally did when he heard some guy wanting to touch Ruka's butt. But then, a picture of Yusei flying after his duel with Z-one painted itself onto Rua's mind—a picture of happiness.

By then, the other members of Team 5D's accepted the relationship between the two, even Aki who acted weird and was smiling a forceful smile initially, which attracted Ruka's concerns.

After working things out, with Yusei's periodic assistance, Aki and Ruka are now closer and are always going out together for random girl things whenever they are free from school and from the hospital.

Jack and Crow were happy for Yusei although Jack didn't admit it.

So now it's all Rua. Rua sighed and looked at the last photo of Team 5D's after they won the WRGP so many years ago. Ruka has grown into a cute woman but with the same smartass attitude, and Yusei didn't seem to change at all.

Maybe. Maybe, Yusei wouldn't be so bad.

"Rua."

Rua looked up and smiled at his sister's boyfriend. "What's up? You won your duel?"

Yusei tilted his head in confusion. Rua has been hostile to him ever since he and Ruka agreed to announce their secret relationship. Carly wouldn't stop asking for interviews after that. So, why was Rua being nice now?

"Yusei, are you and Ruka getting all mushy?"

"No."

"Good. I don't want to see my sister be with a guy who's mushy."

The tips of Yusei's lips went upward. Rua didn't said anything more as he walked up the stairs towards his next duel.


	25. Loneliness

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Rua x Ruka, Yusei x Ruka  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> #25 – Aporia [Writer's Choice]  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 605 [Total: 9,084]  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The twins, though pretty much ignored, have as much fun adventures with Team 5D's as the other signers did.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's nor any of its canon characters. It belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Konami and Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p>"Ruka-sensei?" repeated Aporia, confused.<p>

Ruka has returned to Neo Domino City after being away for a decade to live with Yusei and take on a job to teach. As a result, she agreed to a job at a new school seven blocks away from Duel Academy. The school was smaller than her old school, but it will help that the new school has teachers who were taught overseas in formidable cities like London or New York. It was an offer Ruka couldn't refuse.

And it just so happened that Aporia, the same terrifying being she saw when she was eleven years younger, is attending the same school as an eleven-year-old who looked just like Luccanio.

"Sorry, Aporia. What do you need?"

Aporia grinned, which she never saw happened with his future self except when he was near death. "Wow, you knew why name already! I'm popular!"

Ruka put on an annoyed smile. Aporia gulped.

"Sorry! I was asking you if you could judge my deck. I don't know if it's full of cool cards."

Ruka nodded. "Okay. Let me see."

"His deck is nothing like _we_ saw before," mumbled Ruka to herself.

* * *

><p>Yusei was on his computer typing. He stopped typing and turned around to face Ruka. "Remember that the Aporia I fought was paired with years of isolation and stride to save the world by destroying our world. It's only fitting that this Aporia is not that because he hasn't faced that yet."<p>

"I know. It just unnerves me."

"Loneliness gives out the evil of human beings. It clouds our views of what's right because of the despair it caused. If I didn't have my friends before I met you, I could be an Aporia. The same thing could have happened when you left me, but I have friends here and your phone calls to help me prevent that."

"I understand that. I wouldn't want to know what kind of life I would have without Rua. But you're famous, Yusei, so you shouldn't feel lonely."

Yusei shook his head lowly. "Even with recognition, it's not the same as care or love." He looked at Ruka with something in his eyes.

Ruka tilted her head smiling. "Aww. You were lonely."

"It brings out my attention for you. I never felt that with Aki because I felt loved by everyone around me already, so I don't need her love. But now that I don't have that same love around me, I desire to feel it again. It just so happens you were here on that trip."

Ruka smiled. "I'm glad. But I thought loneliness gives out the evil."

"What I mean by evil is the feelings we wouldn't feel if we weren't lonely. Despair and desire are examples for those. But love for a woman's heart is another, especially if she's pretty like you."

Ruka blushed. "Yusei…you're embarrassing me."

Yusei smirked. "Aporia is loved, so he isn't feeling the despair he would've faced in the future…yet, but I wouldn't let that happen."

Ruka went over and kissed Yusei on the lips. "You're so romantic than you were back then, Yusei."

"Well, you didn't have the hot body than you did back then."

"I was only twelve!" said Ruka in annoyance as she dragged Yusei off the computer and into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Aporia-kun," said Ruka. "What's the answer?"<p>

"The answer is A, Ruka-sensei. Synchro monsters are white border cards with awesome special effects and strong offenses," answered Aporia passionately.

'_Now I know why Aporia is so soft on Rua. He acts just like him. Oh, well, at least I won't miss Rua as much,'_ thought Ruka, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Final Author's Note:<strong> I know I said I would post this as a separate one-shot, but I believed it doesn't make a difference if this chapter is part of this chapter story or as a separate story. Besides, I would pose these same ideals in any future story I might write.

If I decide I want to post this idea as a new chapter fic, I will have to incorporate Yusei x Ruka because (1) it brings Ruka back to Neo Domino, (2) Aporia is a kid and Ruka is the kind to be a teacher, and (3) Yusei x Ruka is my OTP…my one true pairing.

It took over a year to write twenty-five one-shots that is a combined over only 9000 words? I suck! But thanks for the support! Hope I would update that fanfic _A Crazy Year for Team Satisfaction_ soon!


End file.
